starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Watchtower
'History' One of the first structures to fall at the initial Chrell Invasion of Earth, was the Justice League Watchtower. However, after the defeat of the Chrell, a young Ree-Van, whom is now known as the new Superman, moved the ruined husk of the Watchtower away from the Earth and placed it in orbit around Jupiter's moon Europa. It was there that Ree-Van, along with dozens of Servant Droids from the Fortress of Solitude, over the span of nearly 2 decades rebuilt the Watchtower, re-enforcing the Watchtower's structure with dense metals that he mined from the very core of Jupiter, refurbished and replaced the equipment and components from private donors and Kryptonian Technology from the Fortress of Solitude, and even a miniturized Atomic Cauldron that is used to power the station. Once it was completed, Ree-Van moved the Watchtower into an orbit on the Dark Side of the Earth's Moon, where he has finally revealed himself to the world as the new Superman, and vowed that he will bring the Justice League back to life with Heroes both old and new. 'Areas of the Watchtower' *"The Hall of Justice" - housed atop the Watchtowers' peak is the conference hall where the League meets and plots strategy, assigns duties and engages in open discussion. At its center is a round table, a nod to Camelot's Knights of the Round Table. There are 12 seats, 7 or 8 of which are reserved for the core members with their respective insignia. The Justice Leagues symbol itself is prominently placed in the center of the table. *Promenade - a large area devoted for ceremonies, as well as a place to assemble a large contingent of superheroes in cases of extreme necessity. *Monitor Womb - the heart of the Watchtower, stretching the entire center of the complex. It houses the Leagues' vast computer/communications/sensor network. All crisis points are detected through this circular chamber with multiple holographic displays. *Trophy room - various memorabilia from the League's past cases as well as sculptures/tributes to fallen heroes. Some notable memorabilia include Green Arrows trick arrows, Booster Gold's armor, various alien weapons/gadgets, and galleries of past League rosters. *Armory/Hangar - adjacent to one another, this area houses a variety of specialized equipment the League or its allies may need depending on the mission as well as space-worthy ships capable of intergalactic travel. *Hydroponics - this area houses a variety of alien flora which has greatly efficient photosynthesis compared to terran plants, serving as the Watchtower's source of oxygen. *Aquarium - served as Aquaman's private quarters as well as housing marine life from other worlds. *Private quarters - each core member has a specific private quarters for extended stays. Individual quarters are personalized for the members' tastes and lifestyle, as well as additional guest quarters are available. *Other areas: Power Core, Recreation area, Holographic training room, Laboratories, Med-lab, Technology/Engineering Workshops, Containment Cells. Getting to the Watchtower and around the various areas is facilitated by teleportation tubes placed for easy access in the event of an emergency Category: NichalusCategory: Justice League